The present invention relates tin general to gun-launched rocket motors, and in particular to a new and useful composite casing for such rocket motors.
The cases of gun-launched rocket motors must be capable of withstanding both external pressures, when the rocket is being launched from the gun, and internal pressures when the rocket motor is fired after it has left the gun.
Previous thin-walled rocket motors have failed due to circumferential compression during gun launching.